anguish
by hubball666
Summary: Naruto travels back to Konoha, where his child past haunts him... who do you think he meets? SEX ON LEGS THATS WHO!
1. bad dreams

Anguish 1 (I do not own Naruto, the bands, the songs or any other affiliates to do with them)

(No ninja stuff just normal…ish lives. Narusaku, I know I know it's gone from Hinata to Sakura, but I'm a sucker for both of these pairings, sorry to all my Naruto surprise fans sweat dropand no need for [ or ( because I'm going to do it properly and make it easy to know when there thinking)

The 7 year old blonde knuckle head ran to school. He bounded round bends, jumped over holes, puddles and all kinds of crap. Yet when he turned the corner, he fount all he loved in ruins, the only place he could call home, burning. The school was an inferno, but what made it worse was he saw all his friends charcoaled, or still on fire and writhing. With the few seconds it took to sink in, he had already felt a cry rising in his throat. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH" he roared at the heavens, ears streaming down his face, washing away the forming soot. Birds flew away, either because of the scream or the fire that was catching nearby trees…. Naruto started to melt.

Naruto awoke, a cold sweat running down his face and back. He sat up slowly, removing the sheet that stuck to his back. bold that pissing dream again, it was the worse moment of my life, but there was something wrong bold he thought back, trying to remember the dream, no matter how much it hurt him. bold school, check. Me, check, f-fire, ch-check…. Oh, my friends, they didn't burn, at least I hope none did, I left so soon after bold The 18 year old orphan swung his well muscled legs over to the floor, standing up and stretching, only a couple of inches of his 6 foot 6 roof. He suddenly felt a pull on his bladder and instantly regretted stretching. He walked over to the bathroom, passing his many bass's on the way. He idly ran his hand over the first trophy he ever received, for his musical abilities. He wiped his hand on his boxer's, removing the thin layer of dust from his finger tips. He quickly flipped on his stereo and just as quickly pushed a cd into the cd tray. He flicked through to duality.

_**I push my fingers into my EYES, it's the only thing, that slowly stops the ache**_

He finally got to the bathroom and pulled the toilet seat up, silently singing along

_**but its made of all the things I had to TAKE! Jesus it never ends, it pushes its way inside, if the pain goes on….. AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!**_

He sighed happily, pulled up his fly and flushed the toilet. Then he groaned, and pinched his nose. G_ot a god damn gig tonight._

_**I have screamed until my veins collapsed, I've waited as my times elapsed, now all I do is live with so much fate**_

_you said it Corey._ He reached and turned on the shower, removed his boxers and got into the shower. The coldness of the water getting rid of the sweat and cooling him down but when it started to warm up it returned his thoughts to the burning building. So he quickly turned it back to cool and begun to wash his well toned body. W_hat was the point in that dream? Sure the school burned down, but my friends didn't, well, past friends, I haven't seen any of them since then, par 3. and only them because there in the band. School made my life bearable, an orphan growing up in a big city, all alone and scared. Going school was the highlight of my life. God it sucked._ He turned of the shower and jumped out, grabbing a towel on the way, just as the song finished.

_**GO! So fucking determined YEAH, YEAH GO!**_

Naruto chuckled lightly to himself, _ah mudvayne, determined, god this brings back memories._

flashback

Naruto walked through the school hallways, during one of his free periods. He passed Sasuke's "room", you see the room wasn't needed, and seeing as Sasuke was a perfect student he got it, he also needed it for refuge from crazed fangirls. God how he loathed him for that. He was about to be pas the door when he heard

_**GO! So fucking determined**_……

Now Naruto didn't really listen to music, because listening to a certain genre sometimes brought along discrimination. But he liked this. He knocked on Sasuke's room, but no answer came, so he knocked again as loud as his small arms would let him, to no prevail. So he opened it, and the volume of the music, and the scene in front of him, completely took Naruto by surprise. Sasuke was jumping around, a black Ibanez guitar in his hands, screaming at the top of his lungs.

_**YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT, CON-FI-DENCE GO!**_

And watched as Sasuke didn't miss a note, his guitar playing may be immaculate, but his singing needed a hell of a lot of work. He noticed that Sasuke had stopped spinning, and was staring at him, the music still blasting out the stereo. He walked over to the black stereo, calm and collected, like he hadn't just been jumping around and singing. He turned the cd of and put his guitar back on its stand.

"What do you want?" not hiding his hatred. He ran his cold, calculating gaze over Naruto. Taking in the orange and blue jumpsuit, along with the blue hair band he wore.

"Well, I wanted to know what that song was, but now I want to see you jumping around again, so much fun" and gave him a cheeky smile, winked, then went back to speaking. "No, just pulling your leg, I now want to know where you learned to play so well" Naruto noticed what appeared to be interest flash in the Uchiha clans prince black eyes. But that was quickly pushed away, and hatred filled his eyes once again.

"Why, you actually thinking of learning?"

"No, just curious" and taking a step foreword, he closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

"Well then, spill" Now Sasuke was interested, everyone showed him respect, and did what he said. And yet here was this kid, who was so… different, not bothered it was the "oh so great Sasuke" but just another person. Sasuke kind of liked it. He already fount himself liking the boy, even if he knew nothing about him, or his background, or family. It was hard not to like this guy, plus he was more mysterious than him.

"Sit" he commanded, pointing to a chair and pulling another one up. He straddled the chair, leaning on the chairs back with his arms. And Sasuke started to talk, shocking himself by opening up to this boy that he has never met before. They even missed their next class because of their convosation.

end flashback

He chuckled to himself once again, since then they had been great friends. Sure he was the untidy, loud unnaturally happy one. And he was the calm, handsome, heartthrob who rarely smiled, but together they were great. He swiftly pulled on his black t-shirt and black jeans and began his exercises before the gig.

Sakura walked down Konoha's high street, picking up essentials she needed, and avoiding the bustling crowds. On the way round she passed shops that didn't even make sense, like the string shop and the lace's shop. Completely pointless things that you could get from everywhere else. She passed a music store and looked at the band listings stuck to the window. She drearily ran her gaze over the listings, her emerald green eyes picking up every detail. She sighed and began to walk of, when she noticed a band at the bottom of the posters._No…. AWESOME, I have got to see them!_ she hurried into the shop and brought tickets. She was really lucky to get some, there were only about 30 left from the 2 thousand people venue. She paid for her tickets and was literally jumping around for joy when she got out. _I'm going to see anguish._


	2. On the road again

Anguish 2 (I do not own Naruto, the bands, the songs or any other affiliates to do with them)

(No ninja stuff just normal…ish lives. Narusaku, I know I know it's gone from Hinata to Sakura, but I'm a sucker for both of these pairings, sorry to all my Naruto surprise fans sweat dropand no need for [ or ( because I'm going to do it properly and make it easy to know when there thinking)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LAST TIME

Sakura walked down Konoha's high street, picking up essentials she needed, and avoiding the bustling crowds. On the way round she passed shops that didn't even make sense, like the string shop and the lace shop, completely pointless things that you could get from everywhere else. She passed a music store and looked at the band listings stuck to the window. She drearily ran her gaze over the listings, her emerald green eyes picking up every detail. She sighed and began to walk of, when she noticed a band at the bottom of the posters. No…. AWESOME, I've got to see them! She hurried into the shop and brought tickets. She was really lucky to get some, there were only about 30 left from the 2 thousand people venue. She paid for her tickets and was literally jumping around for joy when she got out. I'm going to see anguish.

THIS TIME

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was jamming through the Rasmus, in the shadows, when he heard a knock on the door that almost made him drop his bass.

"Oi, number one idiot, open up" Sasuke's voice drifted through the closed door.

"Yeah, yeah take the stick out your ass and relax" Came Naruto's annoyed reply, as he walked over and unbolted the door. "What?" he asked Sasuke

"There loading up the truck with our stuff…" he looked Naruto up and down "…And you're still in freaking boxers, get ready!" Naruto merely stared at him like he's just pulled down his pants and urinated over him. "What do you mean now? It's only…" he glanced at his clock "…Holy fuck half eleven!" he disappeared into his bedroom, leaving a startled Sasuke behind. "We have to be there by five to set up!" he shouted from his bedroom. He reappeared a minute later carrying a bass in each hand, and a microphone in his mouth by the wire. Muscles rippled under his t-shirt while he jumped from leg to leg. He was dressed in a plain black t-shirt, and dark blue jeans, with red and black air walks to finish of the image of "rocker" "ot uw oin anding hair? Elp!" (What you doing standing there? Help!)

"What?" a sharp kick made it clear that he was to move. Then when he was about to go down his drive he got another sharp kick back into his house. Naruto lifted up a bass, and nodded towards the tour bus and the supply truck close behind. _Bastard_ thought the irritated Sasuke; _he should be ready on time_. He let out a small laugh, _then again we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him, and, sometimes, he's an ok guy…. Sometimes_, he forced himself to admit. He picked up a bass and two more microphones and headed out. He wasn't a weedy guy, but he wasn't exactly as bulky as Naruto. Seeing as he only just started to workout with Naruto, it would take a while to get to his body like his. His complexion was beyond help though; he envied Naruto with his permanently tanned skin, golden blond spikes. Then again, a tan wouldn't suit Sasuke at all; his cold attitude matched his jet black locks and pale skin. In fact he's tricked Kiba a couple of times by pretending he's dead. His black drainpipe jeans clung to him more from the humid air outside, while his already tight, long sleeved slipknot shirt stuck to him more. He pulled it away from his skin as he walked quickly down Naruto's long drive, the sides adorned by high green hedges. Naruto seemed to notice his discomfort for he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted "Your fault for dressing like a gigolo!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke got to the back of the bus, and peered into the spacious trunk.

"Don't worry, there not touching your precious guitars" mocked Naruto, as he took his bass from Sasuke and tied it into the trunk. "Or Kiba's drums"

Sasuke handed him the microphones "Or Shikamaru's prized mike" Sasuke added. Naruto slowly shook his head.

"I'm still amazed that the lazy git has a good voice" he chucked the microphones in and chuckled a little "Or can be bothered to take the role of lead singer"

"You're just upset because he got there first" criticized Sasuke.

"Shut it you" he closed the trunk door. Yeah, Naruto wanted to be lead singer, but Shikamaru could belt them out, not necessarily louder, but more melodic than Naruto, his tone just matched the songs perfectly. He was happy with back up singer though. Naruto pushed Sasuke towards the open door, purposely ruffling his hair in the process. _Oh, how I love to get under his skin_.

"Yo, Naruto" Greeted a lounging Kiba, playing on the hooked up x-box 360. He razed a hand in greeting before pulling it hastily back down, a look of concentration on his wolfish features. Kiba was very much like Naruto in a sense, except for his dress sense and build. He did everything in his power to show of, but Naruto could never figure out what he had to show of. Well whatever it was it worked, he got all the girls. He never left a party without a hot girl clinging to his arm. That's probably why he never got in a serious relationship. He was a right site with his black vest and fishnet sleeves, joining up with blue misshapen jeans. His right jean leg went all the way down to the floor while the over went down to his knee, showing of his flame endowed boots. He turned a brown haired head towards him, his gelled spikes not moving an inch. "So, looking forward to the show?" Kiba asked, seemingly innocent. Naruto knew what he meant though; he's been fretting about this trip for the past month now. Always one step away from calling the whole thing of, just because he couldn't get over his stupid fears. He once again wondered about the school, all the questions coming back in a flash flood. How did it start? Why did it start? Was anyone inside? Have they decided to rebuild it? And the main one, would he see anyone he knew there?

"Yeah, it's going to be great!" showing more confidence than he really had. He was glad when Kiba dropped the subject and got back to his game. He bent down and patted the very patiently waiting Akamaru.

"How you been doing?" asked Naruto, putting on his dog voice, a weird cross between a high pitched wail, and an actual whale. The giant dog returned his love by giving him an equally giant lick on the face. "Ok, keep it in your pant- erm fur" He stood up, reaching his full height of six foot 1.

"Yo Shikamaru!" greeted Naruto to the still body lying face up on the sofa, a porn magazine laid across his face. An almost unnoticeable grunt came form him.

"At least make an effort… lazy bastard" he didn't even need to hear the "troublesome" to know he was going to say it. He only dressed plainly, his clothes reflecting his attitude. Blue jeans, black and white converses, a brown, tight, t-shirt and a pineapple shaped hair. Iruka shouted back "You guys ready?" he got a serious of grunts and yes's in reply. He shook his scarred face and turned back to the front. He dressed very similar to Shikamaru, blue jeans, converses and a black tight fitting top.

"Buckle up"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How's life?" Asked Kiba, lounging back in his overly comfy sofa, thev one where no one wanted to get up after sitting in it.

"Lonely, with only grumpy here for company" he moved his head toward Sasuke sitting next to him, playing the same game as the rest. "I was kinda happy when he slept yours last night" The blond heard the whispered idiot but ignored it. Naruto cheered and pumped the air when he got a head shot on Kiba. His celebration was cut short when his own head got blown of.

Fragged by lazybastard

"Hey!" he shouted at Shikamaru. "Shouldn't have named me that" he said smugly. "Damn your mind" mumbled Naruto and sat back down. "Why are you complaining? It's not as bad as Sasuke's" Kiba mocked. A dangerous snarl came from said Sasuke.

"Owned by BumBoysStandUnited"

"DAMN IT, TWICE IN A MINUTE!" Kiba shouted.

"Your last now Kiba" said Sasuke

"Shut it Bum boy!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba whistled.

"Look at that" he exclaimed, pointing excitedly at the looming gates in front of them. The dark green, hundred foot tall wooden gates stood proudly in front of them. The Konoha symbol blazed into its rich pine wood. The blood read leaf seemed to glare at them, as if daring them to enter. "Why does it have gates like these?" Naruto wondered, his face pressed up against the glass, along with every other band member. He never fount out why they had them, he thought they just had them for décor, but now he realised, no one would build these would only be for decoration. "They've had them since the Great War; it was used as an immovable barrier between the forces of this nation and the other four. No other nation ever managed to break these gates; I suppose this is one of the main reasons why Konoha was classed as the greatest nation" Everyone looked at Iruka "What?" he asked, obviously getting embarrassed about speaking up. "Nothing, I suppose the reason you know this is because you have a few years on us young whippersnappers" Kiba said, giving Iruka a playful punch. The bus gave a dreadful lurch as it plummeted toward the trees on the side of the wide road. Iruka managed to regain control and righted the bus. Pulling back onto the road he shot Kiba a hateful glare.

"What happened? You all alright?!" came Kakashi's voice over the CB radio.

Iruka picked up the handset "Kiba" was the simple reply.

"Oh" the conversation didn't start again, the simple one syllable word being enough.

"HEY! What's with that!?" shouted Kiba, pointing at Iruka.

Iruka blinked "With what?"

Kiba was almost foaming at the mouth "That "Kiba" thing!" Naruto left the argument at that. He walked to the end of the bus, kneeled on the comfy chair at the back and gazed out the window. He saw Kakashi driving a white, long van behind them. Naruto waved at the manager who gave a quick wave back, his one eye curving up. Kakashi never told them how he lost his eye, the black eye patch covering up the hole. His silver hair jotted out at a weird angle, adding to his aura of…weird. His handsome face was smiling back at Naruto. The business suit he wore completed the manager figure, a black blazer and trousers, a white button up shirt and a black tie to finish it off. Naruto turned his back to the window, a settled in the chair, waiting until he had the chance to get on stage, and get his own personal high.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gates opened and let the convoy through; the multiple vehicles' traversing Konoha's winding streets. "It looks like slums" commented Sasuke

"Yeah, but can slums afford 4 poster beds?" asked Shikamaru.

"Fair point"

They pulled up outside a very prosperous looking hotel, the many storied building promising an available room. Iruka opened the doors, the hot air rushing in. "Go and get our rooms sorted out, I'll be back with the stuff in a minute." They all departed, thanking Iruka on the way. "Don't take to long" said Naruto.

"You worry to much." The door closed and with a gust of air, the bus drove off.

"Got every right to be…" muttered Naruto "I almost lost you once" a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Come on, lets go get the room" said Sasuke, giving one of his rare little smiles.

"Yeah, let's go" replied Naruto, finally turning around, ruffled Sasuke's hair, and walked past into the hotel.

_Glad you're here teme_.

_Wouldn't be anywhere else dobe_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Again quite short, but these are the chapters that lead up to the story... i was originaly planning on making it a narusaku story, but right now im not to sure, maybe it'll be sumat else, no scratch that it will be a diff pairing, give suggestions if you want, or let me think it up.**

**Oliver Hubball**


End file.
